my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Recycle Machine
} |title = Recycle Machine |image = Recycle Machine.png|Icon Diagram Recycle Machine.png|Diagram |description = A machine to break down an item into its raw materials and parts. |type = Crafting station |use = Recycling |source = Assembly Station |size = 2x4 |gift = No |sell = 2,362 |diagramsource= 20 Data Discs |diagramsourcesort=20 |materials= }} is a crafting station used for breaking items into crafting materials. __TOC__ Obtaining can be crafted using the Assembly Station. To craft a the player would need to give 20 Data Discs to Petra at the Research Center and wait for 3 days before obtaining this diagram in the mail. Usage can be placed in the player's yard and used for recycling items or donated to the Museum. Commission is occasionally requested on the Commissions Board in a Rank SS commission. Donate can be donated to the Portia Museum as a Medium Assembled Item. When donated, the player earns Reputation +20. Crafting station Player can place a in their yard, select an item in an active slot, and interact with the machine to recycle that item. If an item is recyclable a window showing types and quantities of returned materials and the time needed to recycle the item will open, prompting the player to select the quantity of item they want to recycle and to cancel or start the recycling process. Once started, recycling can be cancelled anytime by interacting with the machine. If cancelled immediately after starting, the player will get every item back. If at least one in-game minute of recycling timer passes the item will be lost after cancelling. The player will get no recycling products if they cancel. Recycling most items takes 15 in-game minutes. Not all items can be recycled. Recycling crafted items Crafted item can be placed into the to be recycled into its components. The returns vary depending on an item. Any items crafted using crafting stations other than Assembly Station and Cooking Set are recycled into the materials used to craft them. The quantity of materials is divided by two and rounded up. For example, recycling a Steel Shell will return 1 Steel Frame, 1 Welding Rod and 1 Steel Plate; recycling a Dried Blade Fish will return 1 Blade Fish and 1 Salt; and recycling a Crystal Necklace will return 1 Crystal and 1 Wild Cocoon. Most of the items crafted using Assembly Station (with a few exceptions listed in the table below) can also be recycled into the materials they are created from, but the quantity of materials used is divided by two and rounded down. For example, recycling a Basic Skiver will return 1 Bronze Pipe; and recycling a Fire Powered Generator will return 2 Copper Coils and 5 Steel Plates. Food cooked using the Cooking Set cannot be recycled. However, any dish cooked using Grill, Drying Rack, or Blender can be recycled and will return half of its ingredients (with the exception of Dried Apple Slices). A small number of crafted items can be put into the but do not return any materials. If the player places one of these items into the machine they can pick the same item out after one in-game minute. These items are usually crafted in multiplies and include Ammo, Venom Darts, Dough, Dried Apple Slices, Fertilizer, Gunpowder, and all Fireworks. Recycling other items Many furniture and mission items can be recycled. All recyclable items and their products are listed in the table below. Some items, like Leather Sofa or Washing Machine, have different recycling options. The types of products and their quantity are determined every time the player interacts with the Recycle Machine to start the process, so the player can close the recycling window and interact with the machine again until they get the products they desire. Category:Crafting stations Category:Assembled items Category:Museum donations